Question: Simplify the expression. $ (4y^{6}-6y^{4}-2y^{2}) + (-7y^{6}+y^{4}+6y ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4y^{6}-6y^{4}-2y^{2} - 7y^{6}+y^{4}+6y$ Identify like terms. $ {4 y^6} - \color{#DF0030}{6 y^4} - {2 y^2} - {7 y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -7 ) y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^4} + { -2 y^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 6 y} $ Add the coefficients. $-3y^{6}-5y^{4}-2y^{2}+6y$